La vérité sur Nikola Tesla
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Nikola Tesla est mort en 1943. Non! Il est bien vivant! Mais tous croient ce génie mort. C'est l'heure de la cérémonie d'enterrement, mais cette cérémonie peut bien révéler quelque chose qu'Helen Magnus n'aurait jamais avoué en public ou à l'intéressé. petit OS sur la saison 1.


Bonjour! Un petit OS tout petit sur un évènement expliqué dans la série. C'est dans l'épisode 7 de la saison 1 qu'il faudra aller chercher pourquoi j'ai écris ça! Nikola parle d'enterrement, et de cérémonie, ben voilà mon point de vue sur ce moment! Helen est très OOC, je vous prie de m'en excuser, je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de fics je crois. La série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et je remercie Martin Wood, Damian Kindler, Amanda Tapping et tous les autres pour avoir créer cette série qui nous a offert des moments de détente et de peur! J'adore l'humour de la série!

Sans plus blablater, je vous souhaite une **EXCELLENTE** petite **LECTURE**!

* * *

-Vous êtes tous ici, rassemblés devant sa tombe, parce que vous l'aimiez ou le détestiez, vous le connaissiez ou vous avez cru le connaître…Nikola Tesla était arrogant, c'est vrai, mais il était attachant…pendant toute son existence, vous l'avez détestez, parce que vous le pensiez fou…mais c'est faux. Nikola n'était pas fou, il avait vu l'avenir, il avait vu la modernité, le passage dans un nouveau monde. Certains ont failli le tuer, pour prendre sa place. Mais il a toujours tenu tête à ses rivaux, s'est montré plus doué qu'eux…et aujourd'hui il est mort. Oui, il est mort ! Ces rivaux peuvent se réjouir ! Vous, vous pouvez vous réjouir ! Parce qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous le haïssiez encore, et maintenant, vous êtes devant sa tombe. Vous vous rendez enfin compte de son génie, de sa vivacité ! Nikola était un homme qui ne s'avouait jamais vaincu ! Il a risqué sa vie dans ses expériences, parce qu'il voulait aider à construire un monde moderne, à la pointe de la technologie. Il avait réussi à introduire le courant alternatif, il adorait l'électricité…ça le fascinait ! Et il a mis chaque parcelle de sa vie dans chacune de ses expériences ! Nikola n'a jamais eu d'amour, ni d'amante. En fait, il n'y avait que ses expériences et sa colombe blanche. C'était ce qui le rendait si fou, mais c'était également un de ses charmes, son humour était bien mieux que celui d'un autre. Il savait nous faire rire ! Je sais que vous pensez que je suis aussi folle que lui, mais c'est faux. Nikola était mon meilleur ami ! On s'est connu en Angleterre, c'était dans nos jeunes années. Mais on s'est tout de suite accepté, malgré que moi j'étais une femme, et lui un émigrant. C'était un des seuls à pouvoir me remonter le moral. Il avait cette joie de vivre, son sourire toujours existant, même quand il ratait une expérience. Ses seules paroles dans ces moments était « Ah, il y a une erreur ! Parfait ! On en apprend plus de ses erreurs ! » Au début je le croyais fou aussi, mais j'ai vu son vrai visage ! C'était un homme adorable et attachant, qui s'occupait avec tendresse des gens ! Oui, il était peut être arrogant, il était peut être excentrique, il était aussi égoïste quelques fois, mais ce n'était que la partie qu'il voulait montrer aux autres !

Mais avez-vous le droit de le juger ? C'était un homme dévoué totalement au nouveau monde ! Regardez autour de vous, chacune de ses inventions est ici ! Vous les utilisez, et vous ne voyez pas qui vous a rendu la vie plus simple ! Nikola a failli mourir pour ses expériences ! Et en retour de tout ce qu'il vous a offert, vous continuez à le haïr de toutes vos forces parce qu'il était émigrant et qu'il voyait ce que d'autres ne pouvaient même pas envisager. Je m'appelle Helen Magnus, meilleure amie de Nikola Tesla, et je ferai tout pour qu'il reçoive les honneurs qu'il mérite, ainsi que tout l'amour dont il a manqué de son vivant. Oui, je n'ai pas honte de le dire, je suis amoureuse de ce génie. Je vous prends à témoin, tous, pour que vous sachiez que Nikola avait un cœur, et que j'aurai voulu avoir ce cœur pour moi. Vous êtes libre de penser ce qu'il vous plaît, que mon meilleur ami était un fou qui méritait d'aller en asile, qu'il méritait tout ce qui lui est arrivé dans sa vie. Mais vous ne le connaissez pas, jamais vous ne verrez son vrai visage, celui d'un homme joyeux, déterminé, qui ne cherchait qu'à aider ses prochains. Adieu mon Nikola, tu étais le seul qui pouvait me consoler. Tu avais ce pouvoir sur moi, de m'entourer de tes bras et de me consoler en quelques secondes alors que d'autres y mettaient des heures. C'est toi qui m'a réconforté lorsque j'ai su la vérité sur John, et c'est toi qui m'a consolé après ma décision sur ma grossesse. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et je te rendrais ce que tu m'as donné. Mon cœur est à toi, mon Nikola. Tu es le plus grand génie qu'on puisse trouver, non pas pour tes inventions, mais parce que tu as oublié que tu avais une vie, et que tu aurais pu profiter de cette vie pour connaitre ce que d'autres ont connu. Tu as refusé cette vie parce que la science était ton seul moyen d'échappatoire, après les évènements du passé. Et je le comprends. Moi, James, Nigel. Nous le comprenons. Nous avons respecté ton choix, mon Nikola. Repose en paix mon amour.

_Helen Magnus, habillée d'une robe noire témoignant de son deuil, déposa une fleur sur la tombe du si célèbre et détesté Nikola Tesla. Elle regarda une dernière fois la photo de son ami, et pleura. Oh bien sûr, ils se reverraient. Elle savait que Nikola n'était pas mort. Mais il lui manquait terriblement. Ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Oh oui, ce qu'Helen avait dit, sa tirade, elle était des plus sincères. Elle aimait Nikola, mais jamais elle n'aurait son cœur, ni un baiser, ni un enfant de lui, ni même un autre sourire, car son ami était loin d'elle, en Inde depuis un long moment avec Nigel. Il n'était plus l'homme joyeux d'autrefois, non, désormais son Nikola n'était plus ce scientifique fou de la science et amoureux de sa colombe. Il avait perdu son cœur, vidé de sa joie. Helen laissa couler ses larmes, elle ne pleurait pas le faux corps de son ami. Elle pleurait son Nikola, leur distance…elle pleurait, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire tout ça en face, alors qu'i peine quelques jours, elle l'avait dans ses bras._

_Helen ne vit pas un homme la regarder, caché par sa capuche et son manteau noir délabré. Ce regard la scrutait, cherchant de la sincérité. Puis une larme vint faire son apparition sur le visage de l'homme. Une larme de tristesse, une larme de joie. Nikola Tesla, le vrai, laissa couler sa peine, ne retenant plus les larmes qui voulaient tomber depuis 1889, date à laquelle il avait perdu Helen. Il n'était plus, il ne lui restait que son côté maudit. Et son arrogance pour se cacher derrière sa peine. _

* * *

Sur ce petit OS un peu triste, je vous laisse profiter de vos vacances!


End file.
